


【N/新V】Luna Lullabies

by WinterBat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBat/pseuds/WinterBat
Summary: 他與他平淡無奇的一生。





	【N/新V】Luna Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> 大膽的妄想了他們從年輕到老的故事。有多位原創人物出現，行文節奏不定。Bug與OOC皆屬於我。
> 
> ※有DV暗示

 

 

 

_****Luna Lullabies** ** _

 

 

 

 

V總是喜歡在閒來無事時拉著Nero跳一支舞。這是他除了讀書之外為數不多的愛好，華爾滋、探戈，毫不讓Nero意外的，只要是歸類在古典舞的範圍，那人似乎都會上一些。

 

一開始Nero跳得很差，要不是踩到對方的腳，就是踏錯了步伐，在悠揚的樂音中拖著對方倒下，在柔軟的草地上笑成一團。

 

這是他們花了幾年的時間賺錢買下的房子，經過兩人合力整修，原本屋況只能勉強算合格的小木屋被他們打造成完美的兩人空間，前院放著一座鞦韆，後院立著曬衣架，只要再多幾盆花和一棵樹，詩人畫了好久的後院想像圖便能化為現實。

 

於是他們在搬進來的當天種下了蘋果樹苗，將盛著花種的沃土放進預先挖好的小坑，其餘的盆栽便靠在剛粉刷好的圍籬旁，貪婪的吸著夏日的陽光。

 

「明年的這個時候我們就得小心蜜蜂了。」拉起詩人又轉了一圈，被他們搬到後院來的音響還在播著音樂，他們也不浪費時間，跳起了下一支笨拙的舞蹈。

 

有時候當他們跳累了，便會坐在面向後院的長廊上，數著天上的白雲。

 

V喜歡夏天。他生於春末，消散於夏初，這樣的他卻在第二次的人生向Nero坦白其實他愛極了夏天。「我喜歡陽光、喜歡夏日特價的冰品、喜歡如同夏天一般的你。」將一口巧克力聖代又鏟進嘴裡，笑著靠上來，給了他一個帶著甜膩的吻。

 

V的聖代總是會加點薄荷，甜蜜又帶著微涼的唇貼上了他的，指尖抓著他胸前的大衣，眉間微微皺著，卻沒有要離開他的意思。

 

與初次人生的青澀不同，如今的V會對他做些比較深入的動作，比方說現在，用滾著甜味的舌尖探進了他的牙關，讓巧克力的香氣充斥著兩人的口腔。Nero不常吃這個黑色糖塊，他更喜歡牛奶口味的冰，但他相當喜歡屬於那人的可可味竄上鼻腔的瞬間。

 

當他們分開總是氣喘吁吁的。詩人會喘得重一些，而男孩的臉會紅一些，不過他們不會鬆開交扣的十指，就只是那樣牽著，像是在比誰會先抽走的幼稚競賽，時不時捏緊彼此手中的掌，帶著壞笑看著對方。

 

當然，他們到最後還是沒有分出勝負。

 

陽光更強一些的時候他們會回到屋子裡，也許煮一頓午餐，或乾脆叫外賣。V喜歡前者，Nero習慣後者，但他喜歡跟著詩人擠在小小的廚房裡，所以後來他們就不存在了後者。

 

其實V的刀工一開始並沒有那麼好，銳利的刀片時不時會在修長的指尖留下細細的血痕。多年幫助Kyrie準備餐點的Nero自然擅長這些事情，於是這時他會從背後圈住詩人的身子，用輕柔的力道覆上了那雙微涼的手背，包住對方比他瘦一圈的掌，引領詩人握緊了手上的刀，慢慢的、仔細地將砧板上的葉菜切成細絲。

 

他很喜歡這個時刻，他相信詩人也是，V總會在他環上腰際的那一秒輕笑出聲。V有點怕癢，但他不曾拒絕男孩的手臂環住他的腰窩，「很癢。」他說，並同時將身子後靠了些，讓這個擁抱更加緊貼。

 

陽光被鎖在大男孩身上，它隨著男孩的腳步鑽進了廚房，在這狹小的空間持續照亮，以至於Nero的擁抱是那麼的溫暖，像是顆小太陽抱住了他。

 

他們的午餐在他們剛搬進小木屋時總是力求簡單解決，隨著V的廚藝漸漸進步，加上Nero樂意去市中心的超市跑一次又一次的腿，他們開始會吃上鮭魚濃湯、焗烤燉菜、蝦仁義大利麵等等的精緻料理。

 

餐後Nero會一口氣端起所有碗盤，他力氣本來就大，這點鍋碗瓢盆對他而言根本算不上重量，但對詩人來說，那些不是走一趟就能搬完的。他將所有碗盤放進了水槽，海綿擠上了泡泡，在詩人的監工下刷起了餐盤。

 

那些晶瑩的泡泡似乎很討詩人歡心，偶爾會有幾個肥皂泡飄出水槽，這時V會用他修長的指頭戳戳那些美麗的脆弱。注意到這點的男孩在他們搬進來的第二個月換了起泡力較強的洗碗精，導致的結果就是他們在小小的廚房裡玩瘋了。

 

晚餐的選項在少數的情況下會奢侈一些，可能出去上館子，或是更高級的餐廳。男孩負責訂位，而詩人就負責服裝品味，他將男孩拉到衣櫃前對著鏡子照了一遍遍，時而調整他頸上的領結，偶爾替對方扣緊了忘記扣上的鈕扣，這讓男孩有些不自在，但他知道詩人就愛看他的這種困窘小表情，於是他努力繃住臉，假裝忽略那人的氣息吹在胸前帶來的發癢感。

 

若他們選擇在星期五奢華一頓，他們會在八點五十分以前急匆匆的趕回來，快速換下身上的合身布料，套上居家的寬鬆T恤，準時在九點按開電視機，轉到他們最愛的電影台，一邊吃著爆米花（精緻餐館的少量餐哪能讓人飽呢？），男孩會很自動的旋開一瓶汽水，用垃圾食物作為他們電影之夜的開端。

 

V看電影的姿勢相當隨意，一般情況下是抱著枕頭靠在鬆軟的椅背上，更多情況下是直接靠在男孩身上，也不在意這會讓男孩有點難抓起他的爆米花，反正他大可直接餵男孩吃下那些甜味澱粉。

 

他們看的電影取決於今晚電影台的節目表，Nero喜歡科幻片、動作片，而V喜歡劇情片，或是像今天的類型：驚悚片。

 

Nero沒有大家所想的那麼會控制翼手，那對螢藍的翅膀會在各種情況下迸出來，好比現在，一隻透藍的掌捂住了男孩的臉，另一隻則按住了V的。這沒什麼用，你還是能透過那對翼手完整看到整個客廳，以及將半張臉埋進抱枕中的男孩。

 

V曾問過Nero，他可以接受醜陋的惡魔，怎麼就無法直視那些輕飄飄的靈體？男孩思考了一下，「因為惡魔砍得到。」好半晌才咕噥出一句，並將抱枕仍向那個爆笑出聲的詩人。

 

恐怖之夜結束後他們會選擇一起洗澡，為了彌補男孩受創的精神，V會貼心的往浴缸裡倒些泡澡粉（平常是玫瑰，但今天是薰衣草），拉著男孩坐進了刻意買大了的浴缸，讓水氣染上他們的髮梢。

 

他們都知道接下來要做什麼。

 

在紋著墨黑的手臂環上男孩的脖頸前，男孩會將手扶上對方的後頸，避免對方在堅硬的池壁上磕傷。男孩小心翼翼的動作讓詩人笑了出來，他讓手臂收緊，將男孩往懷裡又拉了一些，給了對方一個濕淋淋的吻。

 

夜晚還很長，明天是假日，而他們還有很多很多個明天。

 

 

 

 

 

他們在戴上婚戒的第五年領養了一個女孩，並在蘋果樹開花的那天將她接了回家。

 

有著一頭柔順金髮的女孩名為「Gris」，西班牙文中的灰色，正是男孩與詩人加起來的顏色。

 

小女孩與V一拍即合，文靜的氣質以及同樣的愛好，當V摟著小女孩為她唸故事時，午後的陽光灑在他們身上，在明亮的孤兒院大廳留下了一抹小小的剪影， **就像幅畫** ，Nero想道。

 

文靜的女孩初到他們家時顯得相當膽怯，小小的雙臂抱著Nero為她買的小熊，站在明亮的室外不肯進屋，望著屋內精心布置的歡迎會布條與連環彩鍊，手指捏緊了V的指尖，嘴巴閉得緊緊的，不安的眼神看向詩人與大男孩，像是在做無聲的詢問。

 

理解女孩的擔心，Nero給了女孩一個擁抱，拍拍她小小的肩頭，「以後這就是妳的家。」他說，對女孩點點頭，看著女孩的眼神總算出現了光彩，Nero笑了起來，將女孩一把抱起，走進客廳，在那個早就等候多時的蛋糕前落了座。

 

蛋糕不大，但很精緻，從上頭有些歪扭的字跡看來，這或許是兩人一起做給她的。女孩興奮的吹熄了上頭的蠟燭，在尖叫聲中接下了她的「歡迎加入Sparda家」的禮物──一隻比她還要高的泰迪熊。

 

要將那隻熊搬進女孩小小的房間內有些困難，但他們還是做到了。他們讓熊坐在房間的一角，就靠著女孩的書桌，讓女孩讀著詩人為她新買的小說時，手也能摸摸那柔軟的絨毛。

 

女孩的房間讓他們費盡了心思。這是他們第一次為了小孩添購家具，為此他們甚至連假日的時間也拿去切了幾隻惡魔，比方說女孩的床頭櫃，價值差不多是一隻Fury加上一隻Empusa，配上一盞可愛的床頭燈，這才讓品味挑剔的詩人點了頭。

 

女孩正式進入了他們的世界，讓他們的生活又增添了一些歡笑聲。

 

他們會在假日時帶著女孩出去玩，有時會是遠一點的海邊，心血來潮時也會去一趟電影院，一人牽起女孩的一隻手，稍微使一點力向上提，給女孩當起了臨時的鞦韆。

 

偶爾他們會光臨鎮上的園遊會，一人捧著一杯色彩鮮艷的聖代，女孩的會小一些，而Nero的會是特大杯，坐在邊上的長椅上吃著一勺勺甜膩的雲朵。

 

當女孩再大一些，上了小學的Gris自然有了自己的玩伴，女孩開始將她的Papa與Daddy放在家，與她朋友出門享受夏日的陽光。

 

當白髮男子對著空房間發出嘆息，黑髮詩人便會走過去，環住他曾經的白髮男孩，摟住他一樣寬碩的背，「也許我們該接受孩子會長大這件事，她大了，我們也是。」

 

男人的額頭多了幾道紋路，而詩人的眼尾添了幾道細紋，歲月在他們身上都留下了一些痕跡，卻無法抹去他們從那個夏天便連在一起的感情。感謝本就銀白的髮絲，男人看起來與當初那個年輕氣盛的惡魔獵人相去不遠，而詩人也拂去了他髮上的墨黑，他將如今應該稱作美夢的Nightmare縮成了Gris的第一隻泰迪熊那麼小，與Shadow、Griffon一起在家中上竄下跳。

 

就如同Gris很快接受了他兩個爸爸的特異之處，Gris的朋友們也喜歡到他們家抱抱那些生於渾沌的魔物。Shadow人氣最高，乖順的個性以及貓型的外觀，讓他在孩子間博得了高人氣；Nightmare的外型一開始嚇著了一些孩子，但在小鬼們發現牠並沒有外表那麼兇猛，便一個個撲上去摟住牠，似乎真將牠當成了泰迪熊。

 

Griffon則是孩子們最喜歡的聊天對象，牠懂得在哪裡加入笑點、在哪句話停頓可以得到最大的戲劇張力，這是他本就擅長的事，而在有了Gris之後，牠的笑話乾淨了一些，但詼諧成分不減，在那隻會說話的鳥兒旁，你總是能聽到一陣陣的大笑。

 

女孩房間角落的熊依然健在，有點不捨放任它招灰塵，Nero將它搬進了書房，這讓老早就想買個懶人沙發的的詩人開心了一陣子。在女孩上學、而他們沒事做的日子，你總是能在書房捕捉到一隻窩在熊懷裡讀書的白髮詩人。

 

他說，你就不怕上頭都是塵蟎嗎。

 

詩人答，不怕，我相信某人會怕我過敏而去清洗它。

 

你老是仗著我喜歡你是吧？男人說，走過去捏捏那人的鼻頭，並在書本敲上額頭前閃開，運氣好的話可以順勢收穫一個重心不穩摔進他臂彎中的詩人，而他運氣向來不錯。

 

書房與他們剛搬進來時擁擠了不少，詩人越來越多的藏書使他們又添購了第二個書櫃，而Gris的圖書也被陳列在上面，你總是能看到辛波絲卡旁放著長髮公主，或是小美人魚旁立著泰戈爾。

 

覺得自己被伴侶與孩子的知識給輾壓了過去，偶爾你也能在書房中抓到一隻頭昏腦脹的惡魔獵人。如果選擇童話書，男人的表情就會和緩些，倘若他決定在午後拿下一本莎士比亞，那麼當你經過書房，就會看到Nero以苦大仇深的表情，瞪著那一個個的書面語。

 

如果女孩不在家，而三隻魔寵一同選擇了無視，熱心的詩人會抽走他手中的書，自然的靠在他背上，如同唸詩一般，將那些艱澀的字眼一一在舌尖上滾過，把一句句的對白編成了最優美的歌，在小小的書房中流淌。

 

這讓他多了幾個理由愛上莎士比亞。

 

 

 

 

 

Gris又大了一些，升上大學的女孩拎著行李，以及Nero送她的第一隻熊，給了她的兩個爸爸一個緊緊的擁抱，坐上了開往異鄉的火車。

 

木屋又回到了寧靜，只是多了很多、很多時間。

 

長年的儲蓄讓他們有筆額外的金額可運用，在一番討論之下，他們買來了一台小提琴，又用剩下的錢買了把木吉他。V抱著那把吉他看了三圈，以確認上頭沒有任何插孔，不是什麼偽裝成普通吉他的電吉他。

 

對此，Nero的回答是「這樣才能與你合奏」。

 

他們的默契很好，在一開始便抓住了節奏感，Nero會在V的間奏補上幾個音，而V會於Nero為他變奏時拉出幾個有別於原曲的花俏音符。

 

最初只是在家中自娛自樂，漸漸的，他們的表演場所改到了後院，在那棵已有小木屋高的蘋果樹下，配合著彼此的呼吸，奏出一曲曲動人的旋律。

 

有時他們會邀請Sparda家的長子與次子來作客，偶爾會拉上金髮的美麗惡魔、異色瞳的女子以及有著一頭捲髮的武器藝術家，在樹下開一場小型音樂會。有著天籟嗓音的歌姬會在仲夏節時加入他們，以琴音與吉他聲作為伴奏，唱出一首首的詩歌。

 

身為半魔的雙子邁向老年的速度比其他人慢一些，金髮的惡魔髮間已有些許銀白，曾經的行走軍火庫有點難再拿起她心愛的那管火箭筒，而武器藝術家與Griffon拌嘴的速度也不及以前快速。

 

但他們都在這，都在這棵不高的蘋果樹下。

 

在兩次的聚會後，他們又多準備了一把琴與另一把吉他，讓手癢的Sparda雙子也有展現的機會。

 

於是小型音樂會稍稍擴大了它的規模，並在Gris放假回到家中時達到了巔峰。將一頭長髮剪去的女孩有著適合唱抒情歌的沙啞柔聲，當Kyrie當起了主唱，Gris就會擔任和聲，在兩把提琴與兩把吉他的襯托下，開了一場連路人都忍不住停下來傾聽的演唱會。

 

但更多的時候，他們會選擇兩人獨奏。他們特別喜歡在能看見星星的夜晚，伴著蟬鳴蟲吟，與誤闖進來的螢火蟲，從古典樂到流行曲，以樂音度過他們又一個星光夜。

 

就如同V會為了Nero去學了Ed Sheeran，Nero也為了他的詩人努力背下了Claude Debussy的伴奏譜。他們從不會告訴對方今天又學了什麼，但總是能在對方奏出第一個音時接上下一個音符。

 

V演奏時臉上總是掛著笑容，指尖因施力而微微泛白，衣襬隨著拉奏的動作輕輕晃動，有時將眼睛瞇細了，像是陶醉在樂音中。在迎來主旋律時，V會看向他的伴侶，就只需一個眼神，Nero便會意，在間奏後面即興幾個小節，接著一同接上副歌。

 

三隻魔寵在演奏時也不會閒著，但也不至於忙著，Shadow會選擇在樹上趴著，Griffon則是喜歡站在樹枝上，Nightmare比較單純，牠就坐在他們特地放在樹下的小椅子上，看著牠的兩個主人在夏季的風中又完成了一場演奏會。

 

他們持續演奏了很多年，直到Gris遇上了屬於她的男孩，兩位父親在牽著女兒步完紅毯，便拿起各自的樂器，在紅花瓣飛舞的婚禮會場，給了他們的小女兒有了能盡情哭泣的機會。

 

Gris摟著他們哭了很久，「我希望我也能擁有與你們一樣完美的愛情。」女孩哭著說，然而詩人搖了搖頭，「沒有愛情是完美的，我們只是接納了彼此，並用靈魂愛著對方，僅此而已。」

 

Nero在那天夜裡久違的又向V告了一次白。

 

他們當時來不及辦個婚禮，只是匆匆套上婚戒，給了對方一個緊到發痛的擁抱，接著便──套句Vergil的說法， **私奔了** ，只不過這場私奔是大家睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的情況下進行的。

 

你想要辦一場婚禮嗎？白髮獵人問道。

 

想。詩人回答。

 

他們悄悄租了兩套白西裝，讓Griffon叼著小巧的鈴鐺，Shadow負責撒花瓣，Nightmare則是他們奇特的小花童，以後院為會場、花草地為紅毯，在無人的夜裡交換了彼此的誓言，並於蘋果樹下補上了那個遲了二十幾年的「你現在可以親吻你的伴侶了」。

 

這不是二十幾年前他們想像中的婚禮，然而他們對此毫不在意，在那枚已經有些磨損的熟悉婚戒重新戴上彼此的無名指的那一刻，他們笑得像是那年夏天的他們，那麼年輕、那麼有活力。

 

「真不敢相信我們已經走了那麼久。」

 

「嘿，我們還會走上很久，現在就感嘆太早啦，我們會白頭偕老──噢好吧，我們已經達到白頭了，我們要做的只剩偕老了──也許幾年後還會有孫子，一起過上懶洋洋的老年生活。」

 

「你想的可真遠。」

 

「哈，小詩人就沒想過嗎？」

 

「……有，我想過很多次，每一次都有你。」

 

「那就好啦。」

 

 

 

 

 

Nero為Gris的女兒取名為Eva，涵義為生命、優雅、堅韌，而白髮獵人知道，這個名字對於詩人來說有著更深遠的意義。

 

Gris讓顯得有點緊張的詩人抱上了那個小生命。嬰兒肉呼呼的臉蛋紅通通的，圓滾滾的眼睛眨也不眨，就只是睜的大大的，看著好像忘記怎麼說話的詩人。她咿咿呀呀的伸出手，碰上了詩人削瘦的臉頰，「啊。」她說，覺得V的表情很好笑似的，發出了幾聲咯咯輕笑。

 

「我想她在叫你。」

 

「……嗯。」摸上小女嬰的金髮，一下下的摸著，因歲月而覆上些許細紋的手指在流金般的細髮間游過，順著臉頰線條往下，停在觸感柔軟的雙頰，從指尖傳來了暖暖的溫度──生命的溫度。「嗨，Eva，」過了段時間，詩人才緩緩說道，「歡迎來到這個世界。」

 

不久之後Sparda雙子也來了，與世上所有長者一樣，當上曾祖父的兩人都對這個新生的Sparda家成員感到興奮。反應比較特別的是Vergil，他在聽到女嬰的名字後愣了一下，與他的孿生弟弟交換一個眼神，見弟弟點點頭後，他小心的、輕輕的將女嬰抱進懷裡，以最柔的力道拍著女嬰的背。

 

這幅溫馨的畫面在Eva的吐奶聲中戛然而止。

 

他們在Eva滿五歲的那年辦了個稍微大一點的生日宴會，甚至破例讓Eva爬上V的那隻大貓，在後院跑了一圈又一圈。而當Sparda的次子試圖跨上那隻貓，Eva第一次見識到原來貓咪可以變形。

 

Nico帶了她的孫子一同前來，兩個小孩一見如故，不出幾分鐘便將手牽在了一起，並試圖在院子裡來場小小的兩人三腳。但他們的默契沒有雙子以及兩個爺爺來的好，小小的競賽在孩子經歷了兩次跌倒後喊了停。

 

邁入人類歲數來算為老年的雙子體力依舊，他們可以一邊拌嘴，一邊用普通人類無法做到的動作爬上屋簷、跳上樹枝，從樹上摘下一顆蘋果給今日的小壽星。

 

不甘示弱的爺爺們提出了挑戰，要比比哪一方摘的蘋果多。

 

摘下了所有蘋果的Sparda一家當晚烤了無數個蘋果派分送給左鄰右舍。

 

在Eva滿20歲那年，雙胞胎留下了紙條，在清晨時扔進了他們的郵箱，「 **我們要去旅行啦，別來找我們，小鬼們。** 」

 

半魔人走後會去那裡？對於Nero提出的問題，V思考了幾秒，「哪裡都有可能，我從沒想過這個問題。」

 

「考慮到我們的歲數，也許我們也該想一下了？」Nero笑道，拉著他的結髮伴侶，啟動了音響，摟住對方的腰，而對方自然的搭上了他的肩，在暖光中輕輕搖晃彼此。

 

惡魔的血統讓他們不太需要考慮到離開人間後的處理方式，如果他們願意，他們可以在他們想要的時刻停止生理機能，而他們的身體會在心跳永遠靜止的那一刻化為點點螢光。

 

有點浪漫，詩人說。

 

他們已牽手超過半個世紀，而他們彼此都確定願意繼續牽下去，「直到死亡將我們分開？」

 

「想得美喔，我會追上你的。」年老的魔劍士說，扣緊了詩人布滿風霜的手掌，讓對方在樂音中轉了一圈，一齊重心不穩倒在沙發上，「你別跟我說你想偷跑啊？」

 

「才不，我會在終點線前等你，我們要一起跨過去。」V輕輕笑著，不在乎這個表情讓他的眼尾又添了幾道摺子，他摟緊了他愛了超過半世紀的男孩，吻上了對方同樣刻著歲月的額頭。

 

時間的洪流沒有在他們的靈魂上留下太多痕跡，他仍是他心中的大男孩，就如同他仍是他心中的小詩人，一如那個夏天的初見，他們每年都在夏季初戀。

 

 

 

 

 

雙胞胎的最後一封明信片在十年後寄到他們家。

 

郵戳顯示出這封信來自加勒比海，封面上畫的是月光下的沙灘，襯上蔚藍的海水，你幾乎能在上頭聞到鹹鹹的海風。

 

那封信不長，雙子留下的訊息很短： **玩得很開心，晚安。──Dante、Vergil**

這封信給了他們一個信號，去執行一個早在十年前的夜晚便決定的計畫。

 

他們花了幾天收拾了家裡，扔掉所有不必要的東西，只留下了那兩個大書櫃，與那隻巨大的泰迪熊，並在餐桌上壓了一張紙條，撥了一通電話給他們在這世上最後的牽掛。

 

Gris的聲音聽起來很平靜，像是早就知道她爸爸們的決定，但你還是能從吸氣與吐氣間，聽到一些些不穩的顫音，「玩得愉快。」最後他們的女兒輕聲說。

 

他們的第一站是烏尤尼鹽湖，一個詩人嚮往了大半輩子的地方。有著天空之鏡美稱的淺水湖讓他們得以踩著另一面藍天，水深還不到他們的腳踝，他們放心的脫掉了鞋襪，赤腳踏上那一片冰涼。

 

未曾見過的美景讓他們都年輕了起來，V讓三隻魔寵自由的在周遭奔跑，他則牽著他最愛的男孩，跳起了他們以往最愛的那首華爾滋。水花在他們腳邊濺起，在湖面上掀起陣漣漪；Shadow與Nightmare奔過時的水珠染濕了他們的衣裳，Griffon在他們頭上唱著吱嘎怪叫編成的詭異曲調，而他們就在這怪誕的旋律中，跳了一支又一支的舞。

 

他們是鹽湖上最奇特、也最引人注目的組合，然而他們絲毫不把這些放在心上，因為他們的心早就被對方所佔據。

 

他們沒有決定下一站該去哪，男孩買了一個迷你地球儀，用手指咕嚕嚕轉著它，默數三秒，指尖點到的地方便是他們下一個落腳處。

 

這種不受時間所拘束、隨心所欲的旅行方式讓兩人都對下一次的地點充滿期待，「人生皆是由未知所組成，你永遠不知道明天太陽還會不會從同一個角度升起。」詩人說，牽著男孩在希臘的藍白建築間穿梭。

 

偶爾他們會想起後院的蘋果樹，並猜想隔壁的孩子是否會試圖砸下幾顆果實。

 

兩人從不買紀念品，因為那些沒意義，但他們會買下幾張明信片，分別寄給他們的女兒、金髮惡魔與異色瞳女士、仍舊硬朗的武器藝術家（聽說她孫子考上了全市最好的大學，祝賀她），遙遠的距離讓送信速度大大拉長，往往在信件抵達時，他們早又換了一個地方繼續溜達。

 

旅行的第七年，V出現了人類擁有的衰老症狀。他開始跟不上Nero的速度，不能好好演奏一首曲子，也無法與他的男孩在旅店的地毯上再跳一支舞。

 

也許時間快到了。

 

V的身體結構本就比較像人類，雖由魔力組成，但各方面都遠遜於有著惡魔血統的他們，「至少我想浪漫的走這件事還是做得到的。」詩人笑著說，看了看已經有點透明的髮梢。

 

**你覺得還有幾年？**

 

**一個月吧，有點可惜，我原本想著要撐到旅行十周年呢。**

 

 **哈，至少你撐到了我們的結婚紀念日。** 年老的魔劍士說，撫上了他伴侶皺紋橫過的面頰，在上頭細細摩擦，肌膚的觸感理所當然沒有以前那麼光滑，坦白說，還有些粗糙，但Nero總是摸不厭，還相當眷戀。

 

一個月很短，但已能讓兩位老先生規劃最後一次的旅行。也許Sparda家都愛海，與當初的雙子相同，他們不約而同了選了加勒比海作為最終的長眠之地，「要是能看到真的海盜就好了。」Nero笑道，輕輕握住V的手，替對方拿穩了手中的筆，在有著月光海那幅畫的明信片上繼續寫下去，「你想Gris會哭嗎？」

 

「她會，但她也會很快地走出來，她是個堅強的孩子，是我們的女兒。」V答道，帶著一絲無法控制的顫抖。說實話，早在一個禮拜前他就應該要消逝成點點星光，但他撐下來了，與Nero過了最後一個結婚紀念日。

 

如今他得走了，但他不害怕，他已與他最愛、最愛、用整個靈魂下去愛的男孩度過了人生最美、最美的歲月，他還有什麼好怕的呢？

 

「謝謝。」V說，看著Nero將那封明信片投進了沙灘邊的郵筒，月光有點刺眼，照得他眼角有些發酸，「你給了我很棒的人生。」

 

「彼此彼此，謝謝你出現在那個夏天，謝謝你給了我全世界。」Nero將白髮蒼蒼的伴侶摟進懷中。海水沖上了他們的腳，很涼，卻也很暖，「你想走了嗎？」

 

「再一分鐘。」V戳戳Nero的臉，要他看向自己，「給我個餞別吻吧？」

 

Nero照做了，他親了一下、兩下，落在對方的額上、頰上、手背上，每親一次，詩人就會發出笑聲，很癢，但他愛極了這份酥癢。最後，Nero在對方的唇上深深地啄了一下，「別跑太遠了，路上小心。」

 

 **好。** 詩人說，語音剛落，牽在Nero掌中的掌心便化為了點點螢光，在光點飛散間，Nero看見他花了一輩子去愛的伴侶對他微微一笑， **我在終點線前等你。**

銀色的戒指落在他掌中，手心還留有那人的餘溫，Nero笑著將它包進了掌心，握在胸前，好久、好久。

 

 **平靜又幸福的人生啊，** 他想。

 

月光在銀環上閃出璀璨的光芒，像是以此為暗號，Nero吐了一口長氣，與方才V消散前同樣的光點圍繞在周遭，海水逐漸沒過他的腳，接著是膝蓋，但他不在意，他甚至覺得他與V的那些點點滴滴都是為了這一刻在做準備。

 

**親愛的小女兒，祝妳有個美好的人生。**

**美麗又聰明的Eva，爺爺們要先走了。別擔心，我們為妳留下了一隻超大的熊，就放在老家，希望妳會與小時候一樣喜歡它。**

**混帳叔叔與老爸，我們要來找你們啦。**

**然後，V** ，Nero停了一下，將手中的銀戒握得更緊，即便其實他已能從逐漸透明的指間瞧見它， **等我一下。**

**我馬上到。**

兩枚銀戒落在沙灘上，海水捲上來，將沙子覆蓋在上頭，將它們埋在了沙堆之下。

 

今晚月光很美。

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 提前送給自己的19歲生日禮物，原本想著生日當天發，但突然意識到那時我人不在國內哈哈哈。
> 
> 一直很想寫寫他們年輕到老的故事，不奢望能寫出他們愛情之美的萬分之一。
> 
> 我希望它是個溫柔的故事。


End file.
